Don't Mess With Me!
by CyrilSpade
Summary: What if Yui wasn't the one who went to the Sakamaki place? What if it was a different person? What if that person was the child Karl Hienzs took her when he met her dying on the streets and brought her to his care? And he decide she will live with his six sons for a while. "Human remember your place." He narrowed his eyes dangerously."And who the fuck you think you are?" I smirked.
1. Chapter 1

**I kind of hate Yui for being… don't know stupid? Why does she let them do what they please? Why did she stay when she got the chance to escape? She was given a silver knife why didn't used it when she's being harass? - . – Why is she so Do M …..**

**I can't believe they just ended the anime just like that… theres so many question to be answered! **

**..**

**..**

**Why all shoujo heroins are all getting stupid? (Except Kyoko in skip beat she's awesome!) **

**I choose the name Akane because I think it's cute and means deep red in Japanese.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Akane POV**

"I wonder why Karl wanted me to move to his son's place." I sighed as I press the next button on the screen of my phone as I relax listening music as I adjust the ear buds on my ear. My hair color is brown which styled in long shaggy and bangs parted to the right and I have midnight blue eyes. Am wearing black shirt with a hood and black pants ends on my knees and dark blue converse. "My lady it seems master will be busy won't have time to look after you so he decide to move you to where his sons live."Said by the driver who is a young looking man who is a vampire actually who has short black hair bangs parted to the left side, he has amber eyes and wears glasses and dress in black coat, inner shirt with a dark blue tie then black dress pants and dress shoe. I raise a brow "I would like to drop that my lady stuff am just a brat that Karl took pity and took me his place and raise me." I said waving my wave lazily then the driver let out a chuckle "But master would punish us if we treat you in an informal way." I scoffed at him "Oh please, If he did then you just run to me and cry and I will deal with Karl." I said laughing quietly then I received a chuckled from him.

"It's seems we are already here Miss Akane." Said by the driver who glances at me smiling sadly.

"What's with the face?"

"It would be saddening that I won't be serving you for a while miss Akane…"

"Well it's only for a whil—"

"Especially when miss suddenly went out the mansion and doesn't come back because she doesn't like being lecture by the personal teacher— Who would retrieve her?!"

"H-hey wait—"

"And when my lady and master had a quarrel who would comfort her?!"

"Hey you're making it sound like you were comforting me but you sucks and—"

"And leaving Miss Akane to his sadistic sons how will Miss Akane will live such place?!"

"Hey-! Am not weak—"

"And if Miss Akane cause chaos to their mansion who would take care of it?!"

"I don't not cause—"

"And if they attack Miss Akane who would save her?"

"I would shove a baseball bat to their throat if they did—"

"Or worse i-i-if they drink Miss Akane's blood! Karlheinz-sama would—"

"SHUT UP HAZUKI!"

"Excuse me Miss Akane?"

"Geez you're making it sound like I can't take care myself."

He frowns as he parks the car front of the gate looking back at me. "But…Miss Akane… Sakamaki-sama's sons are dangerous people…" I rolled my eyes getting out the car as Hasuki help me taking out the luggage. "Well yeah, their vampires and I was practically raised by one." I took the luggage from him "You worry too much Hazuki. I can take care myself promise." I grin darkly "Who raised me anyway?" then Hazuki simply laugh "Karlheinz-sama himself." "Yup, the guys who is 2000 plus old who still tells me he still young~!" I let a quiet chuckle then suddenly Hazuki patted my head gently "But ever since Karlheinz-sama met you, you change him of all the years I serve him and he's a different person now." I snickered "Yeah, At least he's not a man whore now." Then I receive a scold from Hazuki "Come on how many women he…Uhhh…" Then Hazuki gave me the look "…He bang…?" Then Hazuki covered my mouth with his gloved hand "Miss Akane! Language please!" I remove his hand "Come on it's the reality! And he has six sadistic kids! Which you guys describe… And! Those six sadistic kids probably hate their own father!"

"I worry your safety."

"Huh?"

"They…they are not aware about your relationship with Karlheinz-sama." He added "You been living inside the mansion and not allowed to go out and so only servants and he himself knows your existence…"

"Heh So they probably think am his next to bang—"

Then Hazuki lightly smack me on the head.

"Language please."

"Why am so tolerant with you?"

"Because I've been with Miss Akane since Karlheinz-sama brought you to the mansion."

"Seriously why did even Karl let you be my caretaker?"

"Because am the only vampire who can tolerant all the chaos you done at the mansion and all you have put me through."

"Heh . I was simply showing how much I loved you Hazuki."

"Your way of showing your love was rather _loveable_."

"Why do I detect sarcasms?"

"You're imagining things Miss Akane."

I let out a soft laugh as we started walking toward the front door, the place gives off uneasiness and the cloudy skies aren't helping the way I look at the mansion and the surrounding it's almost like a haunted mansion. Vampires are so old fashion. When Hazuki used the door bell bats suddenly came out flying away. Then the door opened we let ourselves in except we were greeted with the six Sakamaki brothers.

"You're one of _that person's_ servants." Stated by the guy who has hair that has a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients and his hair is almost an inch away from being shoulder length hair but it is neatly combed. His eyes are light red and wear glasses and seem to be wearing a school uniform that Hazuki shown to me, he wears black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt with a red tie and black uniform pants and black dress shoes.

_Well this guy's face looks like Karl… Except this one wears glasses… _

"Why are _that person's_ servants even doing here?" Said by guy who has messy reddish-brown hair and his eyes are green and his wearing the same type of uniform like the others black blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a untied red tie around part of his neck and the right collar of the shirt, he wears black uniform pants with the right pant leg rolled up to his knees and a pair of red and black sneakers.

_Why this guy does wear his uniform like that? Why doesn't he button up his shirt? Is he an idiot? And why does his tie is warp around his neck? _

_More importantly did he just say am a servant? _

"_That person's_ servant is with a girl ehehe." Said with a creepy tune with purple hair that matches his light purple eyes. He also has bags under his eyes causing dark purple circle to form under his eyes I think it's likely that this might be because of lack of sleep. And in his arms is a stuff animal bear with an eye path on its right eye. Then he like the others wears black school jacket over a maroon vest with a red string tie and white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. He wears a dark brown belt right above his waist line. He wears it with black pants that go below his knees. He also wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes.

_Okay this guy is a creep just judging his looks and his teddy bear…_

…_At least he didn't label me as a servant… _

"Now you mention it there's a girl with him~" Said by the guy who has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and green eyes and has two piercings on the top of his left ear. Again like the others black uniform jacket over a red jacket that has fur bordering the hood. Under that is a white dress shirt with skinny black tie. He wears black pants that go only to his knees and wears a hat.

_Ehh this guy seems the flirty type of guy… I think am going to stay away from this one…_

_I don't want my personal space invade. _

"…This going to be troublesome…" Said as the guy glaring at me who has white hair and red eyes. His bangs are parted to the right, covering his eye. Again like the others wears uniform black school blazer with the sleeve rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom and there is a small chain loop on the bottom left of the jacket. He wears white heeled boots and wears a wrist band on his left arm and lastly he wears a necklace.

…_Uhh why his black and white shirts are ripped…? _

"Sakamaki-sama good evening." He with respect as he bowed to them "Am sorry for bothering your time but—"

"If you're sorry then get lost already!" said by the one who was messy reddish-brown hair. I twitch mentally can't he just let him finish?

"I apologize but we're here too—"

"Quiet trash. We don't want any _that person's_ servant here!" Thundered by that person again.

…_That person…_

_I already knew who they meant._

_But I hate his attitude._

"Quiet Ayato." Then the glasses person added "I would like to hear an explanation about your unannounced visit."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling to quiet ore-sama—"

"I apologize but we already send the notice to the head of the family." I said serious tune as the group turn their attention to me as I stared at the head of the family sleeping on the expensive couch.

"Ah _that person_ did send me a notice that someone is coming today. He ordered we will not to kill her or harm her in anyway and treat her with respect, she will be living with us for a while he said." He said still his eyes close with tune of laziness. He has slightly curled, blonde hair his school uniform consist black school jacket draped over his shoulders and beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt and school black pants and brown dress shoes.

"Ha? Not kill her? What the hell that's supposed to mean?" said by Ayato who the glasses person said.

"Ohh~ Hey Bitch-chan are you that person's new toy or bride to be~?" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and I immediately slap his hand away with my back of my hand staring at him with disgust.

"This is stupid am leaving." Said by the white haired person as he leaves the place.

"You kindly explain." The glasses person asked Hazuki who bowed to him with respect.

"Sakamaki Reiji-sama this person with me is not Sakamaki's bride nor toy." He said as he gave the one who wears a hat a dark look who backs off from me.

"Sorry~"

"Then he took her here?" ask again by the glasses person.

"Sakamaki-sama sent her here because—"

"Hazuki I don't think they'll understand let me do the talking alright?" Then he gave me a worried look then the others turn to me even now the blonde boy is already awake and now in sitting position staring at me. I sighed.

"Listen well, Tougo took pity on me when he found me on the street when I was a kid and brought me back with him to his place ever since then I live there but now he said that he's busy from work doesn't have time to look after the brat he took so—"I place a hand over my chest and bowed "Here I am." Then I cross my arms "Any question?" as I shrug.

"Then Reiji she'll be living with us for a while?" Said by the person holding a teddy bear asking the glasses guy.

"Yes." Then he added "Are you fully aware who you'll be living with?" asked me which made me smirk "What do you mean?" I tilt my head slightly. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Oh this bitch-chan doesn't know?"

I scoffed at them "Am pretty sure doesn't take to be a genius to find out what are _you_ especially how long I been living with one."

"Is that so? So what are you going to do when you a _foolish_ _human_ will be living with six vampires who can kill you in an instant?" said by the so-called Reiji mocking me.

"If you can that is." I narrowed my eyes dangerously smirking.

My smirk widens when they all were taken back "Tougo said to me to behave while I'll be living here for a while but…" I grinned darkly "He can't blame me if I accidentally kill anyone of you if you are fucking with me."

Then they all glaring and smirking at me darkly which I return with an innocent smile.

"Please take care of me from now on."

**Ehhh Akane isn't really a bad person really… She's just…have an habit blowing this up, burning things And hate others ordering her around but will obediently follow if the orders are from Tougo/Karlheinz because he's takes care of her when she a kid and she respects him. **

**And Hazuki Okami (Husky Wolf xD I love dogs and wolfs~!) Akane's caretaker who makes sure she doesn't get herself killed…And clean up all the mess she made… **

**Hazuki is fond of Akane every since she was a child and seems to be the only servant can tolerate her…Because of that He and Akane shares a close bond **

**Okay one more thing Karl won't be a man-whore anymore but a good guy…because he met our heroin lol Ah yes I'll be using his do you guys remember on episode 4 when he was shown on the big big tv? Short blonde hair parted to the right and glasses? Yup that one I can't use the long hair version… WHY DIDN'T THEY SHOW HOW HE LOOKS LIKE THAT?! DX **

**Oh yeah, there'll will be hint of KarlheinzXAkane (I dunno why I like karl even he have 3 wives…one is a lunatic by the way) but still ReijiXAkane will be final pair. **

**Ahh Richter and Cordelia (I HATE that bitch.) Their role…Hmmm they'll show up…Probably…**

**OKAY! Raise your hand if you want Richter to be a good guy! And I might give him a role then…**

**And Cordelia…? I don't know yet but if she going to be the main bad guy Akane would kick her ass… xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~! Sorry am very happy because I can't believe that I will receive reviews on the same day when I posted the fic! When I was reading them I was all getting giddy, I can't helped it I was really happy I saw someone reviews it, I already have faves and followers! Makes me happy~!**

**Okay "alice" uhh I didn't you can't reply back to guest so am just going to put it here.  
You no like AkaneXReiji? Why~? Haha Reiji is not a pervert? Of course his not he's a gentlemen except he loves to give **_**punishment**_**… O . O Am not sure I can change the pairing…I already made plans… Sorry… I love Reiji… And lemon…? Hmmm not sure…MAYBE but then I will change it T to M then if I ever decide and what the readers think about it? **

**So guys you want lemon between them? (Lol I can't believe we already talking about this they didn't even had a proper introduction! xD) **

**Alright to the story~!**

**~Spade**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Akane POV**

"Why are you _still_ here?" I said to Hazuki who was taking out my things out of my luggage as I am sitting on the edge of the king size bed with pink covers which I cringed when I first saw them. Then when after I gave them my little threat to them then butler showed me to my room. It was rather nice except it doesn't have a bathroom on its own and pink. _Pink covers_.

_So GAY._

"I want to see Miss Akane room and I want to help you with your luggage and lastly explain the things you need to follow." Hazuki said as he put all my cloths on the drawers and cabinets.

"Rules?" I frown at him "Ah can you change the covers? White is fine." I said before forgetting about it.

"We'll see what I can do. And yes rules." He said as he walks over me holding a female uniform and lay on the bed beside me. "Which Sakamaki-sama made for you to follow." Said smiling.

"Like attending to school?" I started examining the uniform consist of black school blazer with a black deep v-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline and a red bow then the bottom is the black uniform skirt with white petticoat underneath. "How strange for the person didn't let me attend school and had me a personal teacher and lock me inside the house…" I added after I stood up "What made him decide that?" I look up to Hazuki who have a bothered expression on his face "I was wondering that as well Miss Akane…"

"Hmmm maybe he wants me to have a highschool lif—"

"Especially all the _chaos_ you could do."

"What…?"

"Especially now I won't be watching over you."

"Hey—"

"And even if Sakamaki-sama gave rules for you to follow, it doesn't mean you would follow them obediently."

"Well that's true but that doesn't mean that i—"

"It would be troublesome if you _blow up_ _OR_ _burn it down_ the school and says that it was simply an accident."

"Hey if you were blaming me about burning down the library you don't need to _rub_ it to my face—"

"And that goes to this mansion if something like that to happen _who_ would clean the messed up?"

I twitched.

"…_You_…"

"Ah what you were saying Miss Akane?" He smiled innocently and I can seriously tell he was still mad at me for burning down the library…

_It was an accident. _

_I mean it, it was an accident really._

"I think I should change into my uniform now, my schedule are night classes right?"

"That would be correct now then please excuse me; I'll be waiting front of the door." He said as he walks out closing the door, then I went to the door and lock it then I started changing my clothes. When I was almost done my phone started to vibrate when I check it someone's calling me then I push the answer button on the screen as I adjust the microphone on the middle wire of my ear buds to my mouth.

"You really did call, I thought you were busy?" I said smiling a bit.

"_I am, Am simply checking if you already arrive the place." _

"Yeah, it's already dark when Hazuki and I came." I said as I glance to the windows then walk over the dresser looking myself at the mirror.

"_Then how is it?" _

"What is?" I already knew what he meant but…

"_Meeting my sons." _

"They were… Exactly how the servants describe them." I said shrugging and added "You never told me about them, you only said you have sons."

"_Well I thought it was unnecessary to tell you and—"_

"Hey when you will be done?"

"_Do you miss me already?"_ I bit my lower lip and let out a soft voice.

"…Yes…" Then I receive a chuckle from him.

"_I feel the same way even all the chaos you done." _Then I heard another chuckle_ "I really miss you."_

I smiled and let out a satisfying sighed "Am sorry for the trouble."

"Oh yeah, Tougo you never told me one of your sons looks like you." Then I heard there was a pause.

"Reiji?"

"Hmm the one who wears glasses with purple-black hair?"

"Hm, that would be him."

"And I was surprise when Hazuki said to me I would be attending school."

"Do you not like it?"

"Nope, I happy actually. _Reaaallly_." I said as millions of ideas are running through my brain.

"You not going to do something related to _burning_ _and making an explosion_ are you?" He said in a very serious tune and a warning tune.

I laughed innocently.

"I have _NO_ idea what are you and Hazuki talking about." Then I heard a sigh from him.

"Please Akane, _Please behave_." I grin as I walk toward the door unlocking it and letting Hazuki come in and motion him that am talking to the phone then he smiled in understanding.

"Ah Hazuki won't be staying with me?" I said then Hazuki made a agony expression.

"Can't he just stay with me?" Then Hazuki lighten hearing my request.

"…" I frown when I heard nothing except rustling sounds then I heard a sudden soft gasp from him.

I twitch.

"…T-that would be impossible my d-dear…" I face Hazuki who shoot me with a confuse look asking what are we talking about.

"You said you were _busy_ correct?" I ask sweetly as I grip on the microphone slightly.

"…Y-ye—"Then my face darken I am absolutely know what going on the other side of the phone, he was trying to hide his moaning.

_ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?_

_This guy sends me to his motherfucker sons because he's busy. _

_But actually HE'S FUCKING A BITCH…? _

_DON'T FUCK WITH ME._

_TO THINK HE'S CALLING ME WHILE THEIR DOING IT!?_

_...HAVE YOU NO SHAME...?_

_...Nah he already fuck 3 woman already it's stupid asking that question..._

Before i would say anything an idea suddenly pop to my mind.

_Oh wait..._

"Miss Akane are you alright—"

"Karl Heinz, If you were only fucking a bitch, a whore, a slut like you and not actually working do you think isn't it a bit unfair on my behalf? Sending me to you sons just to play around? If so—"

Then Hazuki's eyes widen in realization when he heard me talking seriously.

"Am not going back to your _fucking place_."

"Akane! Wait Listen to—" I heard panic in his voice.

Before he could finish his sentence I push the end call on the screen. "…Miss Akane…" Hazuki called me softly as I took my school body bag "What is it?" He bit his lower lip "Do you think isn't that a bit—" I glared at him as I walk toward the door opening it "Sorry, But I thought of saying he's busy who really playing around and sending me to his sons irk me." I sighs as he follows me walking through the halls "I know he promise that he won't play with any woman anymore, to tell you the truth I don't really care about that." I stop walking looking up to him "If he wanted me to leave he could just tell me." I said as I started walking.

"…Miss Akane are…are you mad for what Sakamaki-sama done?"

"Lying yes, But he's a man-whore so that promise he said was obviously a _to-make-me-like-him-more_ that time when I was a kid." Then I grin "Beside aren't promise are meant to be broken?" Then I heard him chuckle "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I find Miss Akane strange."

"Strange?"

"And _sly_ I might add."

"What make you say that?" I raise a brow as he stop walking and place his hand on my shoulder.

"All that was simply an act." He added "Because even Sakamaki-sama play with different woma—

"_Bitches and sluts_." I grinned

"—You wouldn't care and wouldn't give a second thought about it." He closes his eyes smiling "You simply done that to make him feel guilty."

"Ah~ Hazuki you're getting too good when reading me. _Too good_ this is a bit troublesome for me…" I smirk at him, he open his other eye smirking at me.

"Watching over you since you're a child, I can tell the difference when you're being honest and plotting something evil."

"Since when I plotted something _evil?" _

"Ever since you know the right chemicals to make an explosion and able to get hands on a lighter."

"That lighter was a _gift_."

"You stole it from Richter-sama."

"I didn't steal it I was simply _barrowing_ it."

"And you didn't return it to him."

"He said I can keep it."

"Because you were _threatening_ with him throwing a glass vile that contain chemical contains explosion that can send him to the other side of the world."

"Ehh…Really? I don't remember threatening him…"

Then we both started to let out a soft laugh.

"Then put that aside I guess I need to hear the other rules."

"Yes, Miss Akane."

After Hazuki explained me the rules, which were all like the ones I follow when I still live with Karl. You don't need to know what the rules you'll die from its boringness.

"Then can you tell me those six names?"

"Yes, of course now then shall we start with the eldest?"

"The eldest one is the only one I know Shu right?"

"That would be correct then the second Reiji-sama."

"That one who looks like Karl with glasses?" I grin and he nodded.

"Then triplets Ayato-sama, Laito-sama and Kanato-sama. Ayato-sama is the one who have messy reddish-brown hair and Laito-sama who wears a hat and Kanato-sama who hold a stuff animal."

"Then the last one?"

"Subaru who has white hair."

"Alright I remember their names and looks." I sigh I walk down to the stair which we greeted by one of the triplets.

"Laito." I said looking down at him with boring eyes.

"Oh~ Bitch-chan knows my names~? Makes me happy~" He winked me.

"Will you refrain yourself calling like that I have a name." I glared at him but he walk toward me grabbing my wrist bringing to his lips.

"Hey why don't you let me have a taste of your blood hm~?"

"What do you think you're doing to Miss Akan—"

"Don't worry Hazuki." I smirk darkly staring at the boy front of me who raise his brow before he knew I punch him on the face then he let go my wrist holding his side of his face with a pain expression.

"Hey hey now you better keep your hands on yourself Laito." I added darkly "I don't not like people evading my personal space."

"How mean punching me like that…"

"Oh shut up _you're a vampire_ don't whine."

"Laito-sama please let me warn you that Sakamaki-sama ordered not to harm her in anyway." Said Hazuki in a warning tune.

"Ohh~? How scary~ but you know your punch was rather strong for a human." The he added playfully "I will have my fangs on your body and give you the pleasure you'll beg for more~"

"You're a pervert and beg? You think am going to let you touch me? In your dreams." He let us through but he added "That uniform suits you A-Ka-Ne~" I shrugs at him who simply winked at me.

_I have no idea if he's a sadist or masochist…_

_Or both. _

_Yeah probably both._

When we got to the lobby I saw the second son who was enjoying his tea, we approach him then he saw us tilting his head slightly in thought.

"So you're going to attend on the same school with us…"

"Yes, My name is Akane no last name."

"Reiji Sakamaki pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

_Hmmm am not sure even he just introduced himself…_

_Why do I feel like he's mocking and insulting me at the same time…? _

"But why do you not have last name?" He asked calmly as he sips to his tea.

_Eh won't he invite us to drink tea? _

"Because your father didn't give me one." He raises his brow and twitches his lip in disgust when I mention his father.

"_That's person_ named you?" I sigh

_Why does this guy sound like his mocking me…? _

"If you were listening to my crappy explanation from the entrance back then I was taken by Tougo when I was on the streets and let me stay in his care…"

"Oh?" I think I got his attention, he seems interested.

"But I have no memories…So he named me..."

_Now I mention I don't have any memories before meeting Karl…. _

"So that person named you Akane which means deep red correct?"

"Ahh Yeah… Sorry I bet my explanation sucks…"

"Not really I find it intriguing, to think he didn't _turn you_." He smirks at me.

"Turn me? No never mind that about school will I be going to school with you guys?" He raises his brow when I said 'never mind that' to tell you the truth Karl was simply lost interest about turning me into a vampire he says. He says something wrong with my blood.

"Yes that would be correct." He stood up "Shall we head out? It's almost time for school." He sighs "I'll be leaving you for a moment; I'll be gathering the others." Then he walks away.

"It's disappointing you kept quiet."

"I find it unnecessary Miss Akane."

"He didn't even invite us to tea."

"Is that you wanted me to speak of…?"

"Ehh_ not really_…"

"Miss Akane." He sighs

"But you know even Reiji is the second child; he acts like he's the oldest."

"Yes, Reiji-sama is rather strict when it comes to rules and manners I was told by Sakamaki-sama himself."

"So Shu pushes all the crappy duties to Reiji huh?" Then I added.

"If he wasn't too stiff he would be like Karl…" I blinked the thought "I think…No I'll take that back."

"What do you mean Miss Akane?"

"Karl's a _man-whore_ and Reiji is not…I think." I snickered when Hazuki gave me a disapprove look.

"It would be pleasant if you _refrain_ calling Sakamaki-sama such manner." He said as he shook his head sighing.

Before I could make a funny comeback the sakamaki brothers had gather the lobby.

"Ah!? This woman will be attending school _with us_!?" Said by Ayato

"Is there a _problem_?"I said to him who glared at me but suddenly turn into a smirk.

"Well it doesn't matter I'll be enjoying toying with you." I narrowed my eyes

"Something like that, who do you think you are? Even you're just a _brat_." I said in boring tune.

"What did you say bitc—"

"Now now then, that enough it's already time for school." Said by Reiji who walk toward the main door which the others followed him. Ayato glared at me but then he follows the other.

"Why do you keep making comment enough to make them angry?"

"Because I hate a person who acts like a god but in truth they just want attention." I explain. Then I receive a chuckle from him.

"True but you are dealing with vampires Miss Akane, I worry your safety." He smiled sadly as we walk out "This will the last time seeing you Miss Akane till then." He bowed at me smiling warmly. I wave my hand as the walk away following the others I can't help but smile "I wonder about that Hazuki Okami." I look over my shoulder who I saw Hazuki who was looking at me with confusion. "Eh?" I let a chuckle "It's nothing."

* * *

"Then Laito will you keep your hands off me?" I said as I slap his hand off on my lap. Right now we're sitting on a limo that will take us to school, everyone aren't making any conversation each other except Laito who keeps bothering me.

"Sorry~" he winked me, I sighed as I examine the others Shu is asleep, Ayato was looking through the window with a bore expression, Kanato was talking to his stuff bear and Reiji was simply staring at nothing.

I took out my phone and looked at which I receive 5 miss calls from Karl, I smirk mentally.

"Here." Hearing Reiji's voice I looked up and he was directing it to me.

"What is this?" I stared at the boxed juice; I thought it was apple juice sadly was not.

"Can't you not tell its_ juice_? Make sure you drink it. It would be a problem if you start fainting on class hours and receive bad grades." I blinked at him

_What does guy mean? _

_Why does this guy think I would faint middle of class? _

_No more importantly even this guys talks politely there always a freaking hidden insult or mocking in it._

Then I turn the juice box looking at the front and written 'Cranberry Juice'

_Cranberries…_

_Oh._

"Am not a _food tank_." I said to him sternly who simply chuckled.

I mentally twitch.

_Like hell I would let them suck my blood._

_Oh wait Karl said my blood is strange… _

_Does my blood is enough poison to kill them…?_

_That would be awesome…_

When we got out the limo I stare at the buildings of the school in awe. "Because you'll be a first year you won't have any classes with us and Subaru is in a different class." He tells me as he hand over my schedule "Will you need any help?" I grin staring at the building "No, not at all. I'll _manage _on my own." "Then after classes please wait here, we will be leaving together understood? No wondering around." I salute at him who narrowed his eyes. When Reiji and the others left to go to their classes my face darkens as I smirk thinking about my next attempt.

"…Now then…"

_Am very happy Karl let me attend school am so going to __**enjoy**__ this._

"Where is the laboratory room?"

* * *

**Hey am sorry for not updating like I promise! Anyway if you guys have any ideas want to share I am open ears. **

**One more thing Akane is not a vampire hunter really – 3 – **

**Hey guys do you like love triangle ReijiXAkaneXShu **

**Oh yeah Akane wont fall in love fast. **

**And Akane don't love Karl but respects (Well if you guys want her to love him we can change that 3) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhh Hey guys sorry for not updating… School started January 6 so I'll be busy and don't have time to type to do the story (Which saddens me really..) Anyway I'll do as much as I can do to update .**

**Ah yes Thank you very much for those who reviewed and followed and faved the story! To tell you the truth it makes me really happy every time I looked on the reviews telling that they like the story. :3**

**Umm Am been thinking Karl should still be a man-whore…Because I think it's not the same Karl if he's not. xD Hahah And seems like everyone prefer the man-whorish Karl XD LOL**

**So Ryoutei Academy have human students too when I was checking ayato's route. So they are just hiding their vampire secret. Which is good. **

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

"_**SUSPENDED!?"**_

I groan as I immediately pulled the ear buds and just press the speaker mode on the screen of my phone and then I throw it on the bed gently as I lay myself on the bed beside the phone.

'_I really shouldn't let myself reply Hazuki when he's calling and using ear buds. I might become deaf.'_

"Oh calm down Hazuki—"

"Miss Akane how could I calm down if you have been suspended on your _first day!" _He added shouted "On your _**FIRST DAY**_ MISS AKANE!"

"I get _it_. Don't _shout_ please." I groan as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I hate loud noise.

"Miss Akane I just left you _**two hours**_ ago." I hear him groaning and am pretty sure he's pulling his hair in frustration.

'…_Too bad I can't see him like that; it's amusing when he's frustrated…'_

'_For now that is. Heh.'_

"Miss Akane why did you _**BLOW UP**_ the _**LABROTORY ROOM?"**_Then he added gritting his teeth "You didn't have _**ANY**_lab classes today!" His deep voice filled with annoyance.

"I think I mistake when I was checking my schedule—"

"Please don't not make any _**useless**_ excuses." I hear him saying this sternly and very serious and I don't think joking around will probably help me in my case.

"And Heinzs-sama called me that you didn't answered his phone call! He was calling you for _**ten times**_ already and he was worried and _**furious.**__" _

'_Eh? Oh yeah I almost forgot about him…'_

'_And I think he's more __**furious**__ than worried base on your voice Hazuki.'_

"What you were _**thinking**_ Miss Akane?"

"…Am sorry…" I said genuinely and I hear nothing on the other side of the phone.

"…For destroying the laboratory room and not replying to Karl…" Still silence. I sigh.

"…And messing my first day…" Then I heard a sigh from the other side which was a relieved.

"Then how long?" This time he's voice was back to normal which was a relieved.

"Eh the teachers said for a week and starts today so they sent me home…"

"But am glad they didn't expel you especially what you have done."

"Same here, but by the looks of it Reiji did a pretty good job covering me."

"Yes, please apologize to him if it weren't for him you would have been expelled."

"Then again he only did it because by the looks of it the faculty knew that I live with the Sakamaki family. He'll probably scold me for bringing shame for his family." I rolled my eyes and added "He'll probably say this." I push my imaginary glasses and turn my face into disgusted expression and narrowing my eyes as I imitate Reiji's voice "You _foolish human_ how dare you humiliating the _Sakamaki's name?_ You still don't know _your place_ don't you?" Then I heard a soft laugh from the other side then I continued "You _foolish human_ needs to be _discipline_ if you are going to be living here." Then his soft laugh turn into a loud one to a chuckle.

"_Miss Akane I have no Idea what I should do to you." He said while he was chuckling he added "I may know you are quite fond of making an __**explosion and burning**__ things…" Then he trail of thinking with now his voice filled with question and confusedness. _

"_I can't find any reason you have done that. You wouldn't do it without a reason. Yes, some you were simply __**bore **__and doing experiments but the thought of you are excited about your first day and making a explosion that you are __**fully aware**__ that on the spot you'll get expelled I find that something you wouldn't do…"_

'_Ehh Hazuki is really been __**observant**__… That's __**bad **__on my case…'_

"Heh. But…I didn't really want to make an explosion it was an accident."

.

.

'_If possible am pretty sure right now he's staring at the phone dumbfounded.'_

"_**Accident **__you say?"_ He said deadpanned.

"_Yes_."

"…_Are you…__**certain**__…?"_ I twitched.

"Yes, it was an _accident." _I scratched my back of my head with a hand in annoyance "Things got messed up thanks to a _certain person_, to think he would have followed me and bother me that _creep_." I gritted my teeth as I remember him "I was simply making a supply for my own reasons and didn't have any plan like blowing up the school or burning it down…_yet_… "I grin slightly on the last part.

"_**Miss Akane**_." He sighs "_Then who is this person?" _

"_No, more importantly why did you make a __**supply**__ of it? What are you __**plotting**__ again?"_

"Like I said for my _own_ reason and that person was—" I ignore him then he sighs defeated.

**[A while ago.]**

"Eh~ the laboratory room is pretty impressive." I said as I walking around the room examine it. It wasn't hard to look for the laboratory room especially Reiji gave me a brochure with the schedule.

"Now then shall we start~?" I said happily as I took out the chemicals from the cabinet filled with different chemicals it surprises me that they don't lock up this stuff especially if they were used by the _wrong hands_. I snickered for my own irony.

After I gather the materials laying them on the mental table. "Hmm Acetone, hydrogen peroxide and muriatic acid…Funny to think they even have this kind of stuff…" Then before I started working I wore my black leather gloves. It took me for an hour making them and carefully filled the glass vile with the contents.

"Now then am done with this, now I should just take this to the hous—"

"What are you _doing_?" I flinched as I immediately turn around to look who bothering me I let out a scoff.

"Kanato." To think I would see this guy. He tilts his head as he hugs his stuff animal as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey…I asked you a question don't ignore me."

"Am not ignoring you Kanato, hope you don't mind me calling you that it would confusing if I use Sakamaki you know." I sigh again wanting to get over with this, I don't want to deal with this one it seems that this Sakamaki is the _problem_ child which Hazuki told me about.

"As you can see am doing a little _hobby_ of mine. Nothing much."

He walks toward me staring me with his creepy eyes but he just walk pass me and walk over my experiments. "What is this?" He asked with freakishly smiling a bit as he turns to me. "Experiment it would be nice if you don't lay your hand on them and don't you have classes?" I warn him as I took the glass vile with me but he took the last one, I gritted my teeth "What the hell you think you're _doing?_" He glares at me and started shouting at me "Don't order me around _foolish human! _You nothing but a _useless lowly worm!_ "

'_So this is what Hazuki meant about problem child.'_

"Yeah yeah whatever anyway hand me over that."I sigh I don't have time to deal with this. He glared at me more, then raise his arm holding the glass vile as he let out a freaky childish laugh.

"Hey if I drop this what would happen?"

.

.

.

I stared at him dumbfounded.

_Is he an idiot?_

"Um I wouldn't do that if I were you." I stared at him with a animated sweatdrop besides my head.

"Ha?" He raise a brow.

"You'll get hurt."

"Huh? You think a _lowly human_ like yourself—" He before I he could finish his sentence I immediately grab the glass vile Kanato was almost same height as me so yeah it was pretty easy.

If he just stop _struggling_ already.

"Hey—! Let go already! You brat!"

"Lowly human what did you say—!?"

Well a little more struggling but while doing it the glass vile slip to his hands, things were in slow motion as our eyes followed the glass vile dropping the floor.

_**BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM—!**_

As fire started spreading around the room the fire sprinklers started to work then the fire turn into smoke.

"…Damn it…" I cough as I cover my mouth with my sleeves and my upper uniform started to soak from the water.

"Hey you okay?" I turn to Kanato who was lying beside me eyes close and his uniform was soak too.

'_This idiot…'_

When before the glass vile drop I immediately grab his collar drag him with me jumping the other side of the table, I lift it up to drop to cover us but I got burn then when I turn to Kanato he as well got hurt he's wincing in pain. When the alarm started to ring and people started to gather I immediately drag him out with me escaping before someone caught us.

'But…'

**[End of flashback]**

"There's a _fucking security camera_ outside the hallway so escaping was _useless!" _I let out a low growl in annoyance.

"I see now, so that what happen Kanato-sama was there and then that happen." I hear him sigh.

"Then Reiji-sama was able to take care of it." He added.

"…Miss Akane were you planning _blowing_ _up the mansion_?"

'_Oh I think my mouth slip when I was doing a flash back…'_

"Not really if _necessary_ that is. Yeah I was called by the faculty and suspended me and Kanato for a week." I let groan. He sighs when he was about to ask what do I mean by 'necessary' then he suddenly realize.

"Wait a minute Miss Akane… Kanato-sama was suspended as well?"

"Ahh because the record of the camera I being with him and Reiji didn't knew about so yeah…"

"I see so Kanato-sama will be suspended as well…"

"Yeah because of the _brat_ am going to freaking deal with him for a _week! Damn it!" _

"Language please." He sighs then he added with a worried tune "What happen between you and him?"

"He was _fucking whining_ like a _fucking brat_ telling it's my fault I he was drag with the suspension." I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "And he wanted me kill me and before he could kill me he told me that I would treat him a lot of _fucking cakes and sweets_." My face darkens in I was given a sudden urge to kill the brat.

"Eh? He tried to _kill_ you Miss Akane? Are you alright? Did he hurt somewhere? You not hurt are you?" Hazuki started to drop me a lot of question which I simply sigh calming him down.

"Am fine, I was train to protect myself remember? You thought me too right? Am fine really." I assured him but he still worried.

"He didn't try to…" He trail off unsure if he would ask.

"Suck my blood? Yeah but he's too dependent to his vampire abilities just using strength, I easily dodge him and defend myself. He was pretty surprise when I stop him he said 'How can a lowly human can stop a vampire…?' Heh They think to highly to themselves really." I shook my head in amusement

"…To think they would lay a finger to Miss Akane…" I can hear his voice lowering and darkly dangerous.

"_Hazuki_."

"It's _unforgivable_ Miss Akane I'll report this to Heinzs-sama about it." He voice was extremely low and I can hear his gritting his teeth before I down him to calm down there was a sudden knock to my door.

"Eh?" I blinked "Hey Hazuki I have a guest it seems I'll talk to you later alright?" Then I press the end call on the screen.

"Who is it?" I called as I stood up taking the phone placing inside my pocket.

"It is I." I blinked.

.

.

.

"_Who_ is it?"

"For a person who made an _explosion_ in the school and I helped covering her mess is this I will be treated? How _ungrateful_ woman you are."

'_This pattern of speech…'_

"Reiji…?"

"Indeed. How long do you intend for me to wait? Make haste and open the door."

"Sorry about that…" I said as I toward the door unlocking it opening it there I see Reiji himself standing front of me with his brow raise.

"Good grief…Your certainly are a woman who takes her time." He said as he let himself in pushing me out of the way making my eyes rolled.

"_Yes, please apologize to him if it weren't for him you would have been expelled."_

I sighed as I remember what Hazuki told me to do, even If I don't like him I should apologize for the mess I done.

"I apologize for the mess I cause Reiji…Ah hope you don't mind me using your first name its confusing you see. " I bowed to him and he just stared at me and I still didn't move on my pose…

"You quite a _foolish human_ for humiliating the _Sakamaki's name,_ you still don't know _your position _don't you in this mansion hm?" I blinked.

'_Huh?' _

"Even you're a freeloader that person send you here, you _foolish human_ needs to be _discipline_ if you are going to be living here and be worth living in this mansion." I blinked again raising my head looking at me he wasn't glaring at me he was simply staring at me with seriousness.

I wanted to _laugh_ real hard right now.

'_True he didn't exactly say like I just imitate him…'_

'_But Hahah! Close enough.'_

"I will not tolerate those who break the rules and make mess and put shame on the Sakamaki's name and even if you are a guest _that person_ ordered us not to harm you in anyway—"

'_Actually Kanato already broke that rule.'_

"—You will be following our living standards and not fail any test at school especially the teachers are fully aware you are living with us." He crosses his arms as the other hand raise to push his glasses. "I expect you to refrain doing such action you done again in the near future or else you will be punish accordingly."

'_Hey I thought you guys won't harm me in any way.'_

"Yes I understand am sorry for the trouble." I bowed again.

"Good, I want you to reflect what you have done."

"Eh? Reflect…?" I asked raising my brow but I shook my head "No, I will reflect for the actions I done and make I won't do it again."

'_If I say another word he would probably lecture me again.'_

"Very well because you seems have drag Kanato with you I expect you deal with him."

"Apparently I _didn't_ drag that brat."

"_Oh?_"

"He suddenly came and bothers me and mess things up. _He_ messed things up."

"Even such excuse it is _still_ your fault you were conducting experiments."

"_Fine_, I get it. I'll deal with the brat." I scoff turning away from him.

"Hmph, You're quite a _cheeky_ human aren't you?" I glance to him who was smirking down to me; I cross my arms then facing him.

"And you _bastards_ are full of yourselves." He's eye twitch which made me snickered then he simply pushed his glasses up.

"If weren't _that person_ ordered us not to kill you. We have killed you since you have step into this place because of your _warm personality."_

'_Such sarcasm. Whatever.' _

I step forward to him now that am a few inches standing front of him then I lean up smirking.

"Ah~ actually I feel the same as you do really especially you bastards have _such high quality endearing personality." _

"_Oh?_ You surely pushing your luck aren't you now? Even that person ordered us to—"

"I had enough."

"_Ha?_" His expression suddenly turn into annoyance when I suddenly left him went to the door opening it and motioning him to leave.

"Isn't this enough? I know you guys _hate_ me and I know you all _dying_ to kill me."

To my surprise he seems didn't expect me to say that, he open his mouth to talk but he shut it then he just simply walk towards the door leaving but he stop front of the door.

"I truly apologize for what I done Reiji. But my personality depends on how people treat me that's why if you treat me like _trash_ I would return the _favor_; if you treat me with respect I would do the same."

His face turns to me looking down to me and am waiting for him to say something but he's not.

"That's why when I first met you all that's how I react." I sigh he still staring at me.

"Tougo and I used to kill each other but now we go along now."

He blinked at me which surprise me again I was waiting a insult but…

"Can't we just go along each other?" I said sighing "I truly apologize but we still have classes I was simply here to scold for the actions you done. Then excuse me."

"Eh?"

' _Did he just dodge my question…?'_

Then he just started walking out then when he turning the corner hallway he looks over his shoulder.

"You're a foolish human for even thinking such _nonsense._" He then turns the corner. I shook my head closing the door and walk toward my bed sitting on the edge thinking.

'_To tell you the truth I don't really care if I don't go along with them and even hating me enough to kill me.'_

'_But…I—" _

Then I was distract by the vibrating of my phone seems Hazuki is calling again.

"Hey Hazuki sorry for making you waiting."

* * *

"That woman how _dare_ she. That foolish _disgraceful_ woman how dare she talks to me such manner." I muttered as I was walking toward the entrance hall opening the door as I went in the limousine I sat crossing my legs as I pushed my glasses in annoyance remembering what happen a while ago.

**[Flashback starts]**

"Will you need any help?" I look over the woman who was staring the building in awe.

"No, not at all. I'll _manage _on my own."

'_This girl is she plotting something?'_

"Then after classes please wait here, we will be leaving together understood? No wondering around." I narrowed my eyes when she suddenly salutes at me grinning. Then we all left to go to our own class.

When I arrive my class room sitting on my assign sit, I was planning to discipline that girl when we are done for today.

"Um Sakamaki-san c-can you help me with my assignment? I am quite sure on my answers…I-if possible can Sakamaki-san check it…?" I turn to the source of the voice of a girl, classmate of mine who was timidly asking to help her with her assignment.

'_Really now? Are you an idiot? Our assignment isn't difficult.'_

'_Then again humans are all slow when it comes to knowledge.'_

'_I feel pity for their stupidity.' _

"Of course I will check with your assignment." I said smiling at the girl front of me who immediately smiled and thanking me in such shy manner.

"A-ah thank you very much Sakamaki-san sorry for the t-trouble."

'_If that girl have acted this way I might have been slightly treated her better.'_

"You're very welcome."

'_It's only slightly though.' _

When breaks started a classmate of mine called me.

"Ah hey Sakamaki-san uh your brother was looking for you!" Then he left

'_How rude leaving not even saying which brother of mine was.'_

'_Stupid human.'_

I left the classroom when I exit the room I saw the _filth_, the _good-not-nothing_ standing besides the door eyes closed.

"To think the _good-for-nothing_ is looking for me. Is there something you want? I don't want to waste my time with a _filth_."

"Heh whatever anyway this is troublesome so follow me that person called and wants to talk both of us." Then we went to an empty hallway then he took out his phone press the speaker mode on the screen.

"The _annoying one_ is here so what?" I scoff at him then I heard the other side of the sigh.

"_Reiji are you here?"_

"Yes."

"_Then let me get to the point shall we?" _

"Of course." "Yeah." We both answered.

"_So let me repeat myself I want you two to make sure none of your brothers __**harm**__ her which comply to you two as well, Drinking her blood is __**forbidden **__as well—"_

"Hey you already told me this why are you repeating all this—"

"Please you please shut your mouth you-good-nothing."

"Huh? Really you—"

"_Will you please __**refrain**__ from fighting and __**listen**__ to me? Leaving this just to you Shu am quite sure your brothers won't listen, that's why I need you too Reiji."_

"Me you say?"

"_Yes, Akane can take care of herself that does why don't underestimate her. At the same time I want you two to keep an eye on her she's…__**capable **__doing what she wants." _We can hear him sighs which made us both raise a brow.

"May I ask why haven't you turn her?"

"_Interesting question Reiji."_ He added _"But am afraid I cannot answer you this time. Maybe next time Hm?"_

"She's not the sacrificial bride?" Shu ask frowning.

"_She's not, Okami have already inform you that, did he not?" _

"…Okami…?"

"Fufu… You're quite useless aren't you filth?" I added "He's her _dog watcher_."

"_If you put that in that case then yes."_

"Then I will simply look after her?" I asked.

"_Yes, Reiji and Shu she…Akane is quite __**special**__ to me so who breaks the rules I will __**punish**__ them accordingly understood?" _

'_Special you say? There's nothing special about that girl.' _

"_And one more thing do not let her absent for 5 hours __**alone**__."_

"What do you mean—"

_**[BBBBBOOOOOMMMM!]**_

"_**That.**__"He sighs then added "Your classes just started one and a half hour correct? Seriously I guess leaving her alone just such time isn't enough. Keep an eye on her."_

When he heard the explosion it was rather load and even the floor shook a bit.

'_What in the world the girl __**trying**__ to do….?'_

The filth and I blinked at each other then looking down at the phone blinking.

"S-something suddenly exploded in the laboratory room on the 3rd floor!" Suddenly we saw student running toward the source. Where Akane _probably is._

'…_That girl…' _

"Who is the responsible of that _explosion!?"_ Teacher started to run toward the place as well.

"The others said the room was empty sir!"

"That girl seems to be a _problem_ dealing with." Shu said as he sighs as he added.

"Then is that all you want to say?"

"_Ah actually this is the second important part. Listen well no matter what don't let it happen_." Heinzs voice filled with seriousness and darkly warning us.

.

.

.

"_Never let her get __**bored.**__" _

We both stared at the phone dumbfounded.

"_Then let me excuse myself my meeting going to start then good day."_

Then the call ended as we stared at the phone that let out a few rings then stop.

"Hey annoying one you talk to the teachers and I'll get her."

"As much I don't want to listen to a filth like yourself I think this isn't the time isn't?"

Then we separate to our own ways I went to the faculty and covered that girl messed but to my surprise when that good-for-nothing came in dragging her who was seems to be greatly pissed and with Kanato who was unconscious so I simply explain covering for both of them. The faculty can't do anything against the Sakamaki family so they just decide to give them suspension for a week.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"Seriously…Seems we have to look after a problematic child." I shook my head slightly as the car stop.

"Sakamaki-sama we have arrive sir." The driver said as he went out and opens the door for me. I exit the limousine.

"Sakamaki-sama then please excuse me." He bowed and went in to the limousine and left.

"But if that person is personally requesting me to look after her then there's nothing much we can do is there now?"

I walk toward the entrance as I smirk darkly.

"Seems I have to discipline this child."

Then I let out a low darkly chuckled.

"It's been quite a _long_ time since I last disciplined foolish girl."

* * *

**YO guys! Sorry for not updating! School is a drag you know? So probably I can only update once a week sadly….Is that alright…? **

**Anyway what do you guys think if I let Yui have her role in the anime? Good? Bad? Both…? **

**And do you guys want Hazuki to stay with Akane in the mansion? xD**

**Oh yeah I know Kanato can CONTROL THE LE FIRE xD But I don't want him too here… sorry…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm i am very happy people like the story so far, I will do my best!  
Ah yes AM VERY SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AND WRONG GRAMMAR! Dx Seems I didn't notice them when I was typing them but I notice them when I read them on the phone hahaha sorry about that~!  
I have 12 faves, 21 followers and 18 reviews… AWWW Guys thank you so much for that~! *Throws cookies at you* **

**And it makes me really happy you all love Akane~! **

**Haha seems everyone like the idea of love triangle sooo**

**+Love Traingle APPROVE (ReijiXAkaneXShu)  
+Yui will make an appearance or will be in the story? (What do you guys think?)**

**Question though what time when their classes are done? **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"Then can I go now?"

I asked Kanato who was eating a slice of cake with a blank expression. After I calm down Hazuki who was going to report Kanato for hurting me, I told him that it won't be necessary he didn't exactly able to hurt me anyway. Then Kanato suddenly bothered me because he was force to go home as well he doesn't have anything to do so he ask me to buy him cakes, I refuse to buy if only he would come along with me. He did come along with me after a few rants then while we were walking to the city street going to different cake shops we manage to buy 5 different cakes which their expensive too.

It was bad for my wallet.

Even if Karl was a _vampire king_ and famous politician whose known as _prominent_ _philanthropist_.

Which means he has a _lots lots_ and _LOTS_ of money you think he had spoiled me?

Of course he didn't.

Well…_DID_ when I was kid but…

He told me that spending money buying _nuclear_ _weapon_ isn't a good toy to play with…

And when it was my birthday that Karl decides to give me one, I asked him to buy me _rockets_ or _missiles_ for my birthday he decline it and just ask me except for that….

I ask for a supply of _landmines_ but he said it would be troublesome to walk around if their planted only god's know where and servants aren't able to walk freely especially when their lives will end when they suddenly step on it.

Then I asked for a _poison_ _gas bombs_ but he said it would be _bad_ for my health and for the servants.

Then I asked for _grenades_ because those _don't_ have any poison in it but he said it would be troublesome if I accidentally drop them when I remove the trigger.

So I asked him for_ Incendiary ammunition _but he said it would be bad if I accidentally burned down the mansion with the tenant's residents it.

…So in the end I just for a big stuff animal dog… Which he happily agrees with me…

…It was fluffy and cuddly and nice to sleep with…

…But…

…I thought the others were far more awesome toys…

So in the end Karl is very strict when it comes with my allowance. He would ask before what would I buy before giving it to me…

_Oh._

So _that's_ why he was so strict…

_Damn it._

We were in the living room and I was sitting on the couch other side where Kanato was sitting. I lift my both my arms resting them on the couch's headrest while sighing softly, looking up to Kanato who was starting a new slice to the other cakes. He met my gaze on him and tilts his head slightly.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I look down on the elegant rectangle wooden table with center piece of red roses each side has an antique candle holder and the cakes inside the fancy boxes and tea sets are spread on the wooden table. I open the closest one front of me which the only cake I choose then the others were choose by Kanato.

"That's a blueberry cheesecake right?"

"Ah." I said I took the table knife and took a slice of the cake and placed the slice on the small plate then placing the knife on the other plates then bring the plate with the cake with me as I laid my back on the couch relaxing then I took a bite using a small fork they use to eat cakes.

"I like blueberry cheesecake." I said enjoying the sweetness of the cake.

"I didn't ask you though."

"I said it to no one particular." Then I receive a soft glare from him which made my chuckled.

"Do you like sweets Kanato?" Then I was taken back when Kanato smiled genuinely hugging his stuff animal tightly.

"I _love_ anything sweet~!" Then I smiled I guess Kanato can be cute when he's not creepy.

"Do you love sweet Akane-san?" I blinked then let out a soft laugh.

"Hmm…I wouldn't say I love them, I like them is more proper I guess." Then we went back eating in silence.

Then I tilt my head slightly staring at his stuff animal, seems Kanato caught me gazing at his beloved teddy bear.

"Why staring at _my_ Teddie?"

I placed my half done cake on the table as I pour myself some tea on the tea cup then I lift toward my lips blowing it softly as I took a sip closing my eyes.

"I simply thought it was cute."

"...I will never let you touch Teddie _ever_. Teddie only need _me_…Right, Teddie?"

"Don't worry I won't lay a finger on your beloved bear—"

"Don't call Teddie a bear—!" He suddenly shouted at me gripping on his fork tightly.

"Yes yes I won't lay a finger on you Teddie." I wave my hand lazily.

'_Aren't they the same thing anyway?'_

"Can you refrain from speaking so _familiarly_ with him? And don't call him so _casually!"_ He said with annoyance in his tune.

"But you said not to call him a _bear!_ What do you expect me to call him you brat!?" I said half shout.

"For a human calling me such manner and who is older than her. You worthless wor—"

"Even if you're older than me, your mind is a _mind of a 4 year old brat_." Then the fork Kanato was holding suddenly snap into two.

'_Great now I just pissed him off.'_

After dodging Kanato who was trying to stab me with _my fork_ and tried to bite me who failed miserably now who was on the floor and facing the floor as I was sitting on his back holding his arms with my hand and enjoying my cake.

"Get off me _worthless human!" _

I look down on Kanato who have tears on his eyes and grunts when he failed to break free from me.

"Eh? Are you going to _cry_?"I said boringly then I receive a shout from him.

"Even you're just a _worthless worm_, why can't I remove myself?"

"Well because am currently holding your arms from behind…?" Answering him the obvious.

"How come a mere human can match with a vampire's strength…?" Kanato said quietly.

"Well you did ask me about that before, to answer your question I was simply trained to protect myself."

"But you're just a _human_."

"True, because one of my _hobby_, my body can match vampire's quality such as strength. Does that answer your question?"

Then he tried to force me to get off but I manage to drag him down again which Kanato wince in pained.

"Anyway this going to be a _long_ week for us huh Kanato~?"

Then I only receive a screeching from him which made my chuckled darkly.

"Please refrain from _messing _with me, if you're not _fully aware_ who are you dealing with hm?" I said to him sweetly.

.

.

.

* * *

**[TimeSkip~]**

**[With the 5 Sakamakis]**

"School is a drag; Ore-sama doesn't need to go to school." Ayato huff when he got on the limousine as the others.

"Then if you are _capable_ of disobeying that person's orders then please do so." Reiji said as he sat on the near window annoyed that he has to deal with this everyday about their whining.

"Tsk.." Ayato said as he turn away looking the window with a pissed expression written on his face.

"Hey Reiji I heard that somebody exploded the laboratory room on the 3rd floor." Laito said with his usually playful tune.

"Huh? You mean the loud noise from before?" Said by Subaru turning his head to Laito.

"Yes, it was cause by our _guest_." Reiji said as he pushes up his glasses.

"Huh!? That tits is the one who cause that!?"

"I knew it~ I saw Kanato followed her then suddenly Kanato was taken home with her." Laito said giggling.

"Seriously? That tits is capable doing something like that?"

"Now you mention it Akane-chan have fine breasts huh~? Makes you want to touch them and—"

"I think it's rude to a lady talking about her…_assets_… don't you think?" Reiji shook his head slightly and then side glance to Shu.

"And I think we should explain to them now." Then Shu sighs heavily making the others attention turning to him.

"Explain what?" Said Subaru who raise a brow.

"Oh~ Is this about Akane-chan?" Laito said with his eyes glittered with interest.

"What about her?" Ayato scoff but interested.

Then Shu sigh once again annoyed by this he was tired and doesn't want to do anything troublesome. He crosses his arms and look up to them.

"Listen well; this is already a pain alright? Repeating is a pain as well so killing, harming, drinking her blood is NG."

"What do you mean Shu? Were you really serious when we first met her?" Laito ask with a disappointed tune.

"A~ah? The hell's with that?!"

Shu rolled his eyes as he shook his head slightly.

"No idea. That person just said so. _'Treat the guest respectfully.'_"

"What the hell is that bastard thinking? Why do we have to treat some boring human girl well?" Ayato said not liking this in one bit.

"Hmm. So~mehow, this doesn't seem fun at all. It's like the person's plotting something huh?" Laito said purring but quiet disappointed now he can't lay a finger to the human girl.

"You mean there's something about this girl?" Subaru said frowning.

"Who knows? That person didn't say much information and _clearly_ said she's not a sacrificial bride." Shu said as he scratches his back of his head with his hand lazily.

"At any rate. That's how it is. That person ordered both of us meaning this time he's really serious. That's why at all cause please refrain from _harming_, _drinking_ _her blood_ and _killing_ her. Or else you'll deal with that person; he himself declared he would punish who would disobey him accordingly. Is that understood?" Reiji said with sternly as he pushes up his glasses.

"She'll be living with us for a while so _try_ to get along with her." Shu said closing his eyes for a bit.

Then the Sakamaki brother look at each other then sighs. As much they want to play with her but orders are orders they can't disobey that person. His punishment aren't you can just shove off.

"We~ll If we are going to live with each other with her why not~? After all she might fall for me~" Laito said playfully smirking.

"Who would fall for a pervert like you? Hehehe" Ayato grinned at Laito who simply pouted at him.

Then the atmosphere suddenly become tense their faces suddenly turn serious and because it's night time the darkness suddenly covers the inside of the limousine and their faces hiding their facial expression except for their mouth was visible.

"That human if that person says she's special, I might agree with that." Subaru suddenly said.

"Special? More _weird_ of you ask ore-sama." He added "I can't track her down. When they first got here the only presence I can feel and scent I can smell was only the guy with her."

"_Oh? _And I thought it was just me, it's rather _strange_ wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah~ same here I was shock when I was only expecting that person's servant going down the stairs bu~t he was with her, it's really strange even more when she punch on me on my poor fa~ce her strength somehow matches with a vampire's."

"Pfft… You got punch a mere human? Ore-sama thinks you're seeing things."

"Ehh~ How mean~ and am not seeing things, really her punch hurt a little bit."

"Is that so? For a _human_ can match vampire's strength?"

"Hmph… Can that even be _possible?"_

"Well… Not like _yours_ little brother…If she has the same strength as you then I might have lost my head then."

"Tsk… Don't call me _that_, I never ever saw you people as my siblings."

"How mean little brother~"

"You bastard—"

"Will you two _shut it_ and let me sleep?"

"A`~ah? What make you think I would listen to _you?_"

"As the next head of the family _I can_, now shut up."

"Hmph…Damn it…"

"Well now, so we can't feel her presence nor smell her scent…Quite a _troublesome_ if you ask me seriously now. Especially she's _capable_ doing what she wants as that person stated."

Then they all stayed quiet as the limousine have arrive the mansion parking on the front of the front door. As each individual's gets off the limousine and walks toward the door. Shu suddenly stop from his tracks looking up to them.

"Ah one more thing I almost forgot."

"What would be that possible be?" Reiji said raising his brow as his hand hold the door knob looking back to him which other done as well.

"Well it's most the important part actually, don't let her get—"

_**[BBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM—!]**_

Then suddenly something suddenly exploded inside the mansion and causing the ground shook a bit which made others suddenly lose their balance.

"Wha—"

"What the hell—?!"

"The mansion—!?"

"I _already_ told her refrain from doing it." He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration as the opens the door going to the source as he gritted his teeth. "When I get a hold of her I _swear _I'll punish her according and make sure she remembers who she's _dealing_ with." Then others face paled they didn't like it when Reiji is angry especially if the mansion gets damages they followed behind him.

.

.

.

"…_Bored_…" Shu sighs as slapped his forehead with his hand then he shook his head still haven't move from his place.

* * *

**Well because some of the readers wants the next chapter already…I thought making a short chapter if you don't mind :D **

**Thank yet again for reading this fic~!**

**Oh Akane isn't a half vampire if that what you are thinking *winks* She's 100% human. **

**Oh yeah They can teleport right? Isn't that unfair? Can we not include that one too in this fic? I know am already removing their abilities like Kanato his ability to control the le fire~ xD But if I don't that would be troublesome when writing the story for me then…sorry about that…**

**Oh yeah if you guys didn't notice on the first chapter Subaru was MISSING on the limousine scene Hahaha Sorry I completely forgot about him hahaha haaa…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I apologize for not updating as I promise and all… I've been busy in school you see.  
Now then I want to thank the following people for reviewing the story~**

**Pinkggy9456, 97kingdomwolf, A.N – Mello, Cream, Hayaashigure-kun, redmoon7227, Katsuumi, JaexQueenie and alice. (Okay I didn't forget anyone did i?) **

**I want to apologize to xlaurax for all the grammars and errors I done and for all the sentences that actually doesn't making any sense. If this chapter I still failed to correct my errors then I apologize in advance. (If you that is going to read this again.) **

**Alright then I don't own diabolik lovers characters but I do own Akane and Hazuki Okami **

**Pairing: ReijiXAkaneXShu (It's a love triangle people ) **

**WARNING: Swearing, Abuse, Wrong grammar/Spelling, Errors, Lemon (Woah not now but in the near future guys~)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 "It's been a while since I had fun." **

"I have no idea if I should be touched or furious on the mess you done Miss Akane…"

Hazuki muttered as he arranges his cloths on his wardrobe. Akane was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bore expression when she heard him muttered about subject again she sighs as she shook her head slightly and looking up to him. "Come on, Hazuki I done all that for _you_." Then Hazuki immediately turn to face her with a frown on his handsome face groaning as he push up his spectacles. "Miss Akane you blow up the _laboratory room_ at the school then you blow up the _living room_ in this mansion." He approaches her as he sat besides her looking up the white ceiling. "To think you would go that _extent_ just to make Hienzs-sama order me to stay by your side…" In truth he was actually touched as much he want to deny. He as well already knew one way another she would eventually do that in the near future.

"But…Making such a chaos on both places especially at this mansion…Miss Akane" Hazuki turn to face her sighing. "On the first day Miss Akane and Reiji-sama was furious when he found the hole on the wall…" Then Akane let out a laugh then stops glancing to him grinning.

"_Of course_ he was, he even brought a _whip_ with him." Then Hazuki cringe as he remember yesterday when Akane suddenly called him and told him that she's in trouble he immediately went back to the mansion. When he arrive to the place he notice smoke was coming out from the side of the mansion he immediately dash to the living room as he remembers the blueprint of the mansion.

"…Ah yes…He _did_ bring a whip with him…" He almost wanted to rip the head off of the second child at that time when he saw Reiji trying to whip Akane who was doing a good job dodging which he was thankful for teaching her how to defend herself.

He stops Reiji's rages telling him that he would take care all the mess Akane have done which surprisingly Reiji immediately went back to his butler like personality.

"But I didn't expect he would lose his cool to just because this shitty house would blow—"

_Smack._

"Language please."

"—up even I didn't use strong chemicals…And ow that hurts you know?" Akane said as she rub top of her head both of her hands groaning.

"Please refrain from saying foul language and _complementing_ the mansion Miss Akane." Then Akane simply chuckled as she stood up then walking toward the door then she look over her shoulder grinning.

"Well at least my first day went _well _and I hope my second day in this place would be interesting. " Then she opens the door leaving the room but face him one more time.

"Now you're here I think I'll be more at _ease_ knowing you would save my as— er _my life_ when I done something _fun_." Then she closes the door as the door let out a sound click.

Hazuki sighs as he let out a soft laugh. He thought he won't be seeing her for a while and he admits himself he would miss her even all the chaos she done. He stood up as he examines the servant's room the room was very simple a bed on the side wall then besides the bed a simple window then the other side of the room there a bathroom. He was quite surprise that the servant's room have their own bathroom even though the tenants who live here doesn't have a bathroom on its own then beside the door of the bathroom the wardrobe is place there.

Then he went back to his luggage to take out some of his things though he had to admits the servant's room at the castle are more fancy but he have to get use to this like it or not.

Now he's with her side he would do his job like he used to like when he was serving her at the castle. Though it would be troublesome now that Hienzs isn't looking after her. Hazuki suddenly let out a dark chuckle as he pushes up his spectacles. If the 6 brother hurt her he would show no mercy after all she's the reason why he's still standing here alive.

"Now then…I should _prepare_…"

* * *

"No matter how I look at this place in a good way, it's still _sucks_." Akane muttered as she walks through the halls she was checking out the rooms. She thought that on second day she would look for a room where she can do her _activities_. But still no luck as she passes the doors some are lock and some aren't but aren't appropriate for her work.

"Not to mention there's no television. Sure they have a game room but it only have darts and billiard which was so old fashion who the heck even playing those things? And here I thought that those brothers have a game room that contains playstation, xbox, wii or _anything_." She disappointed that they don't posses something like that despite the fact they're rich bastards. Then she stops in front of the double door curious she opens the door hoping that she would find what she was looking for.

But sadly she found the eldest sleeping on the floor.

"Oh it's Shu." She said as she approach the boy laying on the floor sleeping then turn her head to examine the room the room contains a black grand piano and shelves that probably contains music scores then a set of couch which colored of dark red. Then she notice beside the grand piano there's a huge window but covered in dark red curtains.

The only thing making the room visible from darkness was the fireplace beside the couches.

"Hey Shu wake up if you want to sleep then sleep on the couch at least." Then she receives no answer so she sighs as she approaches the grand piano. It's been a while she touch the piano at the castle she was being tutored but the instructors can't stand her and she only listen to Karl so Karl was the one who thought her when he have free time but nowadays he was busy from work so Akane haven't touch the piano since then.

"Maybe I should practice…a bit…" Akane doesn't hate music rather she loves music and different music she enjoys them all. Then Akane sat on the chair as she open the lid of the piano. She touches the keys and felt the cold as if the piano hasn't touch in years. Then she plays her favorite song which she always plays for Karl.

"…It's been a while…I played this song…" She plays without hesitation as she press the keys with grace playing the song with heart content and forgetting all the things surround her and simply enjoying the music coming out the piano.

"…River flows in you…By Yiruma…" Shu softly muttered as he opens his eyes half lid glancing at her then he positions himself in a sitting position as he closes his eyes again letting the music flow inside him.

Akane didn't stop playing she closes her eyes feeling the music more. As Shu smiled impress at her skills he didn't expect that she posses such talent for a girl who seems to be enjoying _blowing things up_.

Here he thought she left when she didn't receive an answer from him though he was quite surprise when he suddenly heard a voice he didn't sense her coming or her presence or just like his brother said her blood there's no scent.

Then suddenly he pushes all those thoughts aside and simply listen the music for some reason right now he was at peace he wasn't sure but he doesn't want the song to end if possible he want to hear it forever. He smiled at his sudden thought about the song but right now he was relax than normal as if all the problems he's dealing with and the responsibility he hated suddenly disappears.

As if he was _free_.

When he hears the final note and fades from the room he felt disappointed then he open his eyes facing her who was staring at the keys with a soft smile on her face then suddenly Shu felt a spark on his chest.

He blink.

"Ah you're awake now am sorry if I suddenly touching this piano without permission." Akane said scratching back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Do whatever you want." Shu muttered as he stood up from his spot as he turn to leave the sudden feeling from his chest was strange for him.

"Ah wait don't you want to play with me?"

"Ah?" He turn to face her then saw her patting the space beside her with her hand with a small grin on her face.

Right now he could just turn around and ignore her but some reason he finds himself sitting beside her the chair was long enough for two people but the distance between them was small almost their shoulders were touching . He was confused why he just did that.

"Hey do you want to play something? I notice you listen classical music because music is leaking from the ear buds." Akane ask as she looks down the keys thinking of a song that can play two people in one piano. Then she turns to face him who was staring at the keys with confusion then she thought he might not know how to play.

"Twinkle twinkle little star." Well she thought she could teach him the easy ones as she place her fingers on the keys as well Shu did. Before she could say anything Shu suddenly plays without hesitation which startled Akane who immediately playing her part.

'Hey this is the full version—!'

Akane thought as she tries to keep up with him. Shu keeps playing like a professional or he _is_ a professional. Akane scoff when he heard him chuckled and here she thought she could teach him one or two but that's unnecessary now she has to keep up because the song is messy then Akane suddenly turn serious not letting him get all the fun.

When she plays matching with Shu now she grins as she started playing leaving Shu behind.

"Hey you can't have all the fun you know." She grin as Shu raise a brow with a smirk on his face as he catches up with her leaving her again.

"Hey—!"

He chuckles as two continues playing then when they started playing matching each other and enjoying the music they creating in the room with the final note they both pose then started laughing.

Shu never felt so good right now, it's been long he played the piano and simply enjoy it very much. Shu's laughs turns into a soft chuckled as he let his fingers brush the key.

"Hey let's play again together..Aha that was fun." Akane's laughs turn into a chuckled then Shu turn to her facing her then he saw her smiling genuinely which suddenly he felt something inside his chest something warm. It was a strange feeling for him. No, it's more familiar something from the past when he still has his friend. He hated that feeling but right now for some reason.

He didn't hate it.

He didn't mind it.

The feeling enjoying each other company.

If possible he didn't want it to end the feeling.

"Hm." Shu let out a sigh smiling at her which Akane was taken back but smiled again to think he could smile like that.

"So I take that as a yes?" Akane grin as she thought that the sakamaki brothers aren't that bad.

_Then will you let me hear your music again?_

"If I have the strength to do so." Shu chuckled smiling at her lazily. To think he would be playing piano with her after all the chaos she done so far even the threat she given to them was interesting he thought he could scare her and don't forget she's a human that they can kill her but right now… Even he found this ridiculous that he's having such foolish thoughts.

_I don't want this feeling to disappear. _

Despite this is their_ first_ conversion they had. The _first_ time they spend time together. This emotion he's feeling…

"What the heck? If you don't want to then—"

Then Shu leans on her making Akane tilts her head in confusion. "What are you—" Then Shu rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't move…Am tired…Let me sleep…" Then Akane blinked deciding if she pushes him away or just let him rest. Well he just going to sleep so Akane found no harm from it.

"Well am not a pillow but I guess this is fine for now…" Akane said softly as she rest her cheek on top of Shu's head. "Well just promise that we'll play together again. It was fun." Akane said as she let out a yawn.

"If I promise to play with you… then will you let me sleep like this again?" Shu softly muttered feeling rather pleasant when she places her cheek on his head.

"…I guess so…" Akane said not sure why she said that but felt that's the right answer for it.

"Then I promise…And then—"Then when Akane suddenly heard a soft snore she smiled gently and closes her eyes and sleep as well but curious what he was about to say.

_Will you stay by my side? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I want to make up for not updating so I post another chapter this week too~! **

**I would like to thank the following people reviewed chapter 5:**

**88XeqtionerAngel88, A.N-Mellow, pinkpiggy9456 and HayaaShigure-kun~ *hugs***

**Am glad you guys love it~! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Why are you making me feel like this?"**

"Agghh—! This is too much for me—!"

Akane groaned as she pulled her hair both side of her head with her hands in frustration.

"What's with wrong with this shitty house!?"

Akane haven't found a room for her work and haven't found anything interesting for her.

"Miss Akane why are you shouting so loud? It's very un-lady like. And what are you _wearing?_"

Hazuki heard her shouting rather loud so he followed the voice and saw her at the hallway pulling her hair which bothered him as well her clothing which was black sweatshirt with a hood and matching baggy sweatpants and black socks.

"Am expressing my feelings to this _lovely_ house. As you can see am wearing what people wear when they are just _inside_ the house."

Akane hated when people judge her for what she wears. She rather wear comfortable cloths than tight dress which you can't move as you please, besides that she only staying inside the house so there's no need to wear fancy stuff.

"Please Miss Akane we already been through this, wear something appropriate especially that you're living with Heinzs-sama's sons." The Hazuki pointed at her cloths with a frown on his face.

"This isn't appropriate Miss Akane."

"Oh please, are you trying to make me look good for them? If so I don't mind them calling me a lowly human who can't even dress well. Geez what's with rich people?"

"Miss Akane you were _raised_ by one."

Hazuki sighs he already knew that Akane hated girly cloths and hated dressing up but she would dress herself appropriately in occasions if Heinzs himself told her too. The only problem with her that she won't listen to anyone but she would if Heinzs told her which was troublesome though the only thing that she won't listen to anyone even Heinzs himself is her _hobby._

"So what? Please let me wear what I want." She waves her hand lazily as she turns around walking away.

"More importantly what wrong with this house?"

"Eh? What do you mean by that Miss Akane?" Hazuki followed her behind her.

"This _house_. This is my third day yet I haven't found anything those emphases _modern." _

"Um I don't get what you mean Miss Akane—"

"They don't have a flat screen tv."

"Ah that—"

"I can't find a computer anywhere!"

"But Miss Akane—"

"If there's no computer, there's no freaking wifi—!"

"Miss Akane language please and about that—"

"Then my phone is useless! Well yeah I can still listen to music but I won't able to watch like in youtube!"

"Wait—"

"Now that I mention it do they even _have_ a phone?"

"They have a phone Miss Akane—"

"Yeah, the _old phone_ that you need to insert your finger and turn it around then wait it to reverse back to dial the second number and oh I took a picture of it too but there's no wifi I can't post it to facebook or instragram!"

"Well that's…Am not sure if they—"

"What kind of_ era_ they live in? What are they a _caveman?_ At least Collins from twilight their house was _awesome_! Even though twilight _sucks_ and the only thing made me watch that because Carlisle was in it! Even they just _sparkling vampires_ at least they know to have fun! The baseball scene was awesome! And I hate Bella she_ sucks_ and a _slut_."

"What are you talking about Miss Akane?"

"This place is only good at taking _pictures_ and doing _selfie with a peace sign _or this place good for photoshoot for cosplayers and other people but there's no wifi so you can't post it!"

"…Calm down—"

Before Hazuki finish his sentence he and Akane manage to get to the living room while Akane was complaining when she push the double door it reveals the six brothers. Shu is sleeping on the couch as always Reiji is having tea but glares at Shu with disgust every time he glance to him then the triplets are sitting on the long couch Ayato and Laito are sitting beside each other and chatting each other and Kanato is eating cake then lastly Subaru was staring at the ceiling with a bore expression.

"This shitty place only contains six handsome boys that can be a freaking dating sim with twisted story."

"Ahh Miss Akane don't say that—"

"Or I should say a _twisted vampire love_ _story _where a dumb girl gets trap inside and deals with their _sadistic personality_."

Then all the six brothers turn their attention to Akane with confuse expression even Shu woke up because of her sudden entrance. Then Akane pointed at Ayato shrugging.

"You'll be probably the Do-S self proclaim bully type who thinks he's stronger than anyone and thinks he's a king and who obviously keeps bullying the protagonist and always tells the girl he doesn't give a shit to her but get possessive when other guys get close to her."

"WHA—?! What did you say to Ore-sama!?" Then she almost laughed at Ayato's face but keeps it inside then pointed at Laito.

"And you'll be the Do-S and uhh Do-M pervert who probably doesn't mind sharing the protagonist to anyone but he make sure that she comes back to him. Albeit that whatever he finds attractive he'll probably fucks them and am pretty sure that if his mother is a hot chick then he'll probably fuck his own mother."

"Eee~hhh~? May I ask what do you mean by that? And what about _my mother?"_

"M-miss A-akane d-don't say something like that about his mother—!" Akane shrug him off then pointed at Kanato who is enjoying his cake even his expression is blank.

"…Do-S Yandare type who acts all cute and loves sweet and all but get really creepy when the protagonist spends more time with other guys than him and probably scare her to death for not spending time with her—…" Kanato was simply ignoring her and keeps eating the cake.

Akane blink and stared at the cake he's eating.

"…Is that _my blueberry cheesecake_ I just brought yesterday…?"

"Akane-san I don't see your name on it and I can eat whatever I want."

"Hey—! That's mine you brat—! Arrghh… Never mind moving along…" Then she pointed at Subaru with a blank expression.

"I have _no idea_ who the hell are you."

"Miss Akane you met him on the first day—!"

"…_Really_…?"

"A~ah!? Do you want your head smash!?" Then Subaru stood up punch the wall and made a hole. "Like this!?"

"Hey don't destroy the house the _annoying one_ won't shut up when he sees this."

"Am already here you _good-for-nothing_ and Subaru what are you _doing?"_

"_See? _He's annoying already."

"_Haa? _What did you say you_ filth?"_

"_SHUT UP Lazy ass _and_ four eyes! _Like I give a shit to this shitty house!"

"Okay Uhh Subaru you'll probably the Do-S …_Tsundere_…? I have no idea why but I get the feeling it fits you. You'll be all violent and gets _tsun tsun_ to the protagonist but eventually gets all _dere dere_ when he gets closer to the girl… pfft… that's sound rather funny…"

"_Tsun…?_ What the hell is that woman!?"

"_See?_ You're being _tsun tsun_ right now."

"W-Wha—?" Subaru blushes and looks away from Akane.

"Pfft the kiddy is _blushing_."

"W-what did YOU SAY LAZY ASS!?"

"Okay move along then you." She pointed at Reiji who raise a brow.

"…Ehhh You'll be the Do-S…Glasses type…Hmm normally glasses type are tsudere but you…Ah _KAMIDERE?_ Oh wait that's Ayato."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TITS!?"

"Oh I know the _kuudere_ type then again you'll probably lock the girl inside the room not letting her out because you want her for yourself and wants the girl treats you a master and she's the servant then torturing her when made a mistake. Are you into that stuff Reiji?"

"_Haa?_ Do you want to be _whipped?" _ She ignored him then pointed at Shu who tilts his head slight with his sleepy eyes.

"And lastly you. You'll probably the Do-S lazy type who makes the protagonist do all the work. And probably—"

Then Akane remembered the time they shared at the music room yesterdays.

_Ah._

"In all endings I think Shu is the best one…I guess..." Then Shu smirk at her which made Akane chuckled.

Then Reiji suddenly felt furious at them especially when how they look each other and smiling each other for some reason it _pisses him off_. Then he left the room without notice planning to go back to his room before they go to school.

"Pfft to think this shitty place can be a dating sim except their all sadistic bastards that protagonist life is at stake."

Akane chuckled as she turns to walk away from the room while some brothers want explanation. Hazuki quietly followed her but very amuse how she describe the sakamaki brothers he softly chuckled as he excuse himself for a bit telling Akane he need to go back to the servant quarters. Then When Akane was walking back to her room rather depress not able to find what she's looking for. When she turn the hallway she saw Reiji's back walking toward his room probably Akane thought.

Then suddenly it clicks to her that Reiji manage all the crappy stuff he'll probably know a room that she could work and probably ask that they could set a wifi here.

Then she grins then followed him trying to catch him but it seems Reiji haven't sense her which is good this way he won't get away.

Reiji was furious despite the fact that he wasn't sure what made him push him to the edge. Right now he need to compose his posture then get ready for school then suddenly someone grab both of his shoulders almost making him jump he turn himself around glaring who made such action to him. Now he's facing their guest with a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's you."

'_Ahh… That scared me… Seriously now I couldn't sense her. Isn't this quite troublesome?'_

"Hey Reiji sorry about that didn't mean to scare you."

"Do you actually think for a human such as like yourself is capable of scaring a vampire like _me?"_

'…_Almost…' _

"Right. Can I ask you something?"

"You already did but because you are our _honorable_ guest I will let you ask another one." Reiji gave her his signature smirk which Akane shrug in return.

"Whatever. Anyway can I ask for a room where I can do my _activities_?" Reiji raise a brow as he crosses his arms to his chest he wondered what kind of activities she meant.

"And may I ask what might those _activities_ are?" Now Reiji gave his full attention her and notice her cloths which he raise his brow in disgust before Akane could say something he grab her wrist as he glares at the cloths.

"What in the world are you _wearing?_" This time Akane sighs in annoyance pulled her wrist back and glared at Reiji.

"Don't touch me and I can wear whatever I want."

"_Haaa? _For a person who just touched my shoulders 2 minutes ago and I was simply holding your wrist and now asking me not to touch her? Are you messing with me human girl?" Reiji narrowed his eyes this girl is she trying to mess with him? How dare she? She's lucky she's still breathing right now or else when she touched him he would then have killed her on the spot if their father didn't order them.

"You were grabbing my wrist you ass." Akane glared at him gritting her teeth then Reiji simply rolled his eyes started to walk away then Akane called him to stop but he ignore her he didn't have time to play with this human girl when he arrive to his room and unlock his door letting out a sound of click then a sudden voice spoke up.

"You're really a fore eyes bastard aren't you?"

Then again Reiji was taken surprise but kept it inside. He saw her behind him laying her back on the wall while her arms cross. He shook his head at her stubbornness then went inside and indicates to come in then Akane tilt her head slight at his sudden invitation.

"Are you coming in or not? You said you want to talk about something didn't you?"

Then Akane stared at Reiji in suspicion then Reiji notice the way she looks at him made him smirk.

"If you're thinking that am luring you to the lion's den then you're mistaken after all you're protected by that's person orders even if I was I would have drag you here myself."

Then Akane scoff as she went inside the room seeing a bed then on the middle of the room is a small round wooden table with two dark violet chairs that matches the long couch other side of the room then the other side is they are two engrave wooden cabinets filled with table ware then middle of the two there is a wooden cabinet as well filled with tableware. Then near the long couch there is a fireplace top of it there is a huge mirror each side of the mirror have two fancy candles place there.

Akane look down which was the floor covered with a huge decorated rag that almost covered the whole room.

"Please sit while I prepare tea." Then Akane sat one of the chairs facing the round wooden table. After few minutes Reiji came back with a tray and a tea set. Reiji pours a cup of tea; ear grey as Akane remembers. The scent calms her a bit though she still preferred coffee. Then Reiji hands the fancy looky decorated cup to her hand then Reiji pours a cup for himself then sat on the opposite chair where Akane was sitting.

Then Akane took out her phone and started taking pictures of the cup which Reiji stared in interest whenever she gets an ugly picture she would frown when she gets a good picture she would smile when she gets a picture of good and bad she would bit her lower lip. Reiji muse as he watch her taking pictures of his cup which made him smiled a bit.

He wondered if she likes the tea cup.

"Ahh sorry about that." Akane gave Reiji a sheepish smile as she changes the angle of the cup.

"I like taking pictures…" Then she sighs in disappointed "Too bad I can't post these pictures in Intragram or facebook."

"_Ohh?_ Then do you like tea cup?" Then Akane nodded "It has a very nice design." Then Akane shown Reiji the picture she got best so far.

Reiji stared the device's screen showing his tea cup which rather a good picture he thought. He let out a 'Hmm' as Akane pulled back her hand setting it to the table as she hold her tea cup.

Akane blink at the strange scent of the tea she was pretty sure it wasn't smell like this. But suddenly remembering this scent made her grin a bit and chuckle which made Reiji raises a brow in confusion.

"So do you like putting this _stuff_ on your tea Reiji?" Akane said with her eyes sparkled in interest.

Reiji already knew what she meant which made him set his cup back to the table and a wide grin appeared on his face.

He pushes his glasses and leans back on the chair still with his grin plastered on his face.

"Though I must say, I did not expect someone like you can pick up the distinguishing scent that easily." He coos as Akane shrugs in return.

"I've been messing with chemicals ever since I found the book that explains how to make explosion when I was a kid." Akane said proudly.

Reiji now know when she started making explosion. This bothered him a lot.

Then Reiji closes his eyes in amusement then he tilts his head slightly back and started laughing sadistically which Akane was taken back she set her cup on the table as she stared at Reiji who was still laughing but also trying to stop though Akane didn't expect Reiji would laugh so _loud_.

Then Akane thought something funny.

She took a picture of him laughing hard which made Reiji stop immediately and stared at her. Akane looks at the picture was taken she started to giggled to a laughter she covers her mouth but failed to stop the laughs she making.

"What did you just _did?"_ Reiji's brow twitched.

"Took a picture one of your awesome moments." She said while laughing then shown the picture to Reiji who widen his eyes as he stared the picture of him.

"Even for a _handsome _guy like you laugh so long like that, you look so _ridiculous_ in this picture!"

Reiji twitched.

Then he stood up and trying to grab the phone and probably crashing it to pieces while he was at it.

"Woah dude! Don't touch the phone! Not the phone!" Akane said while laughing as she dodges Reiji's hand.

"Don't worry I won't show it to anyone!" Akane said as he laughter turn into a chuckled.

Then Reiji let out a load sigh as he sat back and regaining his gentlemanly posture. He pushes his glasses and brushes his gloved fingers through his hair.

"Delete that photo _at once_."

Akane blinked.

"Why?"

"Because it was a ridiculous picture."

"_Why?"_

"Because the picture of me is very not like me."

"_Why?"_

"Because I lost my gentlemanly posture."

"_Why?" _

"Because am always in proper posture and in manners."

"_Why?"_

"Because I was raise in a high status."

"_Why?"_

"Because I was born in the Sakamaki family?"

"_Why?"_

"Because am the second child of the family…?"

"_Why?"_

"Because my mother married Karl Heinzs…?"

"_Why?"_

"Because that person chosen my mother as his wife…?"

"_Why?"_

"I don't know."

"_Why?"_

"Like I have said I have no idea."

"_Why?"_

"Wha— like I said— are you _messing_ with me?"

Then Akane burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you didn't notice half way of our conversation!"

Reiji twitched.

In truth Reiji was rather amuse at her. When she asks him he would answer without hesitation which he found strange. For some reason the furious feeling before suddenly disappears. When he sadly found out she was just playing with him and thought she was simply trying to know more about him.

He blinked.

He frowned at his sudden thought he didn't need her to know about him. But when she found out the poison she didn't shouted at him like he expected she simply grin at him in interest. This saddens him.

Yes he was impress that she was able to pick up the distinguish scent but…

"Don't worry I'll delete this one see?" Akane shown the screen to Reiji and then press the delete option the Reiji nodded.

Then Reiji stood up taking the two cups with him as he brews another tea then pours her a cup of tea as well for himself this time he didn't use any poison.

Akane thank him for the tea and then smiled then she brings the cup to her lips enjoying the tea and took a sip and let out a 'Hmmm' in satisfaction. She looks up seeing Reiji's watchful gaze then she smiled genuinely. Which Reiji eyes widen for a millisecond.

'_She's an odd one.'_

Then the two chatted to each other Akane found out Reiji loves to collect tableware which she almost laugh at his face at his hobby but refrain herself from it she somehow already humiliated him and promise her next time that he would show it to her then Reiji found out she loves coffee and noted that he would try to brew some coffee for her when she come to his room again.

_Again?_

Then Akane ask Reiji if there's a room where she can work privately which made Reiji worried if he did then there are chances she would make an explosion again if not she would be _bore _and do something more _worse_. Reiji said she would let her use his laboratory if only he's not present if he was then she's not allowed to use it because he hates being bothered.

Other than that she ask for a wifi cable he wasn't sure to allowed this but if doesn't do anything stupid then he doesn't mind it.

While they were chatting Reiji was actually enjoying his time because it's been a long since he was able to make a proper conversation.

For some reason he finds it pleasant when she listen to him intently. When she asks about school he would answer intelligently then she would ask for advice now that he found out that this is her first time attending school.

Surprisingly she keeps asking about him what he do at school and what he do when break time then ask him how well he do in school then Reiji proudly told her that he's the top of his class or rather in his year level which Akane praise him how brilliant he was, being praise was a strange feeling for him.

_Mother look I already finish memorizing this book!_

He shook off his sudden memory as Akane ask another question rather timidly.

"Uh if…" She smiled embarrassingly as she looks around the room.

"I…If…If I have a hard time with my studies, will you help? Because Reiji is so good at his studies…" Her voice turns rather low volume at the end.

Here Reiji smiled at this she been complementing him and to think this is the same person who gave them a threat but for her to ask him for help.

…_The feeling of needed…_

"Of course, after all some of the faculties are aware of where are you living with the Sakamaki so its naturally they expect high expectation from you."

Then he finds this cheesy. Ridiculously cheesy.

His heart stop.

Akane stood up then holds both Reiji's hand with a genuinely smiled on her face.

"I knew you would help Reiji, You're so awesome thank you very much!"

Then Reiji duck his head to hide his flush face then gently removes her hands on his.

_Mother why won't you look at me?_

"Reiji…?"

"To think you would shower me with praises to get what you want." Reiji muttered quietly.

Akane stared top of Reiji's head unable to see his expression.

For some reason he sounded in _pain_.

"I praise you because you _deserve_ it." Then Akane gently place her hand on Reiji's head.

"…I think Reiji is incredible…After all Reiji was the one who does all the responsible that Shu have to do…" Akane said softly she wasn't sure why did she felt like she wants Reiji to feel important even though he himself acts all pride but just like Shu it's like they're both in pain and simply wearing a mask.

Then Reiji raise his head looking at her with a soft frown on his handsome face, confusion written on his face.

"…Reiji is incredible…" Akane bowed awkwardly trying to avoid Reiji's gave for some reason for its hard to look at him right now, he looks like an innocent child who was looking for answer.

_Is Reiji isn't used being praise?_

He _doesn't_ get it.

Why is she _trying_ to praise him? Even though this is just their first no, _second_ time talking to each other.

Why is she making him _feel_ like this?

Though he already knew these _feelings_.

…_As much I want to deny these feelings…_

His eyes soften as he stood up as he gently hold her chin to make her look up which Akane taken back but stared at him his eyes which holds… _sadness?_

…_Reiji…?_

"Aren't you an _odd_ one? Praising me like that even without praises am fully aware what am capable off ergo those praises means _nothing_ to me." Reiji said rather softly staring at her dark blue orbs with his red ones.

_Mother? Why aren't you looking at me? Why do you always look at Shu? Am I not good enough?_

Then Akane suddenly push Reiji's hand on her chin with her back of her hand and started walking away approaching the door.

"It's this time already? Y-you guys still have school to go right? Aren't you going to be late?"

Akane said rather awkwardly glancing at Reiji's back now she was taken back when Reiji spoke her like that.

"Now you mention it seems we talk quite a while, now I should fetch those idiots before we will be late."

…_But I…_

Then Reiji face her who turns away which made him smiled a bit. He approaches the door and opening it as she leaves the room with him then he closes his door. Akane suddenly spoken up.

"I praised you because I want too and I'll praise you whatever I want even it annoys you." Akane said grinning look over her shoulders at him.

"Then see you later then!" Then she runs off disappearing through hallways.

Reiji sigh rather loudly as he walks to the opposite hallway she went.

"Saying all those things aren't you just being a _fool?"_ He muttered softly.

…_I can't help myself but feel happy every time you praise me genuinely… _


End file.
